Kudryavka Noumi
Kudryavka Noumi / Kudryavka Anatolyevna Strugatskaya (能美 クドリャフカ, Nōmi Kudoryafuka / Кудрявка Анатольевна Стругацкая) is the ninth member of the Little Busters. Appearance Of all the girls of the entire Little Busters Kud is the most unique. She has long flax colored hair and blue eyes. She is also the smallest girl of the entire group. What makes Kud unique is her uniform. Unlike the other girls she uses a white hat and a white cape when she is not in classes. She also uses white stockings. Biography Kudryavka, also known as "Kud" for short, is a girl who is a quarter Japanese, and three-quarters Russian. Her grandmother is Japanese. Her grandfather was crazy about Japanese culture and per his influence on her, she came to know much about Japanese culture too, including the language. Despite having a poor handle on the English language, she was able to skip a year in school due to credits obtained through studying abroad. She is Riki's classmate and is in the newly formed home economics club due to an invitation of the head of the dormitory she lives at with the other characters. Kudryavka and the dormitory head are the only two members, and since the latter is often too busy, club activities are suspended and Kudryavka is the sole active member of a club on the verge of being disbanded. Before joining the home economics club, Kudryavka had been a member of the furniture club until it was disbanded. Kudryavka has two dogs: a large female Siberian Husky named Strelka, and a small Schipperke named Belka. The hat and cloak that she wears were handmade. She spent most of her childhood traveling around the world, and her home country is a small, fictional southern island closer to the equator; this is the reason for her hat and cloak — She finds Japan cold due to her country's climate. Her favorite phrase is "Wafu!". Kud's name is Russian, but her home country is actually the former Soviet republic Tebwa, wagering its future on its space program. Kud's mother is a key figure in that space program, and is also the image of perfection that Kud strives for, commanding great knowledge and expertise, including English. Kud herself, however, apparently has a difficult time with the Japanese educational system so she's far from that paragon of academic excellence. She also must contend with the teasing and isolation associated with being a foreigner with Japanese tastes and poor English. Riki, however, stands up for her through all of this. Trivia *Kud has her own spin off visual novel called Kud Wafter. She also has her own manga with the same name. *In her route, there is an Easter Egg ending called "Muscle Sensation". *Like Komari, she is one of the weakest members of the entire Little Busters team. However, in the battle sequence minigame, she can be a dangerous opponent because she can use her dogs; who can defeat any of her opponents in just one hit. *Kudryavka (Кудрявка) is a Russian name which means "Little Curly". She is named after the Soviet Union dog Laika, who is also known as Kudryavka; the first animal to enter space. *Kudryavka has many different nicknames. Most often she is called Kud (クド), however Komari often calls her Kuu-chan (クーちゃん); Masato and Haruka call her Kuuko (クー公) or Kudoko (クド公); her family calls her Kunya (クーニャ) and Yuuki calls her Ryachika (リャーチカ). Character Gallery kudo vn character sheet.jpg|Visual Novel Version Kudryavka Anime Version.png|Animation Version Quotes * "Good-o morning-u ebberi-wan, haba nice day!" - Kud trying to greet Riki in English (Episode 04) References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Little Busters Members Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Animation Characters Category:Little Busters! Ecstasy Characters Category:Kud Wafter Characters Category:Refrain Characters Category:New Little Busters Members Category:Little Busters! SS Characters Category:OVA Characters